Guppies&Guppies: A High School Crisis
by 5SecondsOfAddy
Summary: You loved Guppies vs. Guppies. You were crazy about Guppies x Guppies. Now coming your way: Guppies&Guppies! Follow the six friend as they experience their sophomore crisis with rivals,parties,mysteries,and of course.. love!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh did I say an April/June release? Looks like Addy lied...**

**One thing, I want to thank you all for your endless support with all my fanfictions! Oneshots, GvsG/GxG, and most recently Glory Days. Seriously, I am crying now. I have never had so much support before! If you know you have been supporting me since Day One or you are a fan of me in general, please give yourself a round of applause. If it weren't for you guys, I would have gave up and GxG/Glory Days/G+G wouldn't even be here. I am glad to share my stories with a crowd that actually listens. Thank You. Seriously, thanks so much!**

**Now lets start the final story of the Guppies&Guppies series: Guppies + Guppies: A High School Story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning<strong>

"Molly, it's time to get up!" Mr. Gentilella's voice was firm and strong. After a few years, Molly and her father still did not manage to get along well. After all, he crushed her hopes and dreams millions of times!

"Out!" Molly ordered her father to get out, rising from her bed. Her father left, without a single word said back.

Molly released a sigh of relief and smiled. Today was her first day of sophomore year! Even though 10th grade isn't really a big deal to most people, today was the day she would see all her friends again! Deema had went to Sea City for the summer with her Nana, Oona and Nonny went to science camp, Gil and Goby went to Sports Camp, and Molly had spent the whole summer with her Aunt Autumn in Pearltopia.

"Today is going to be a great day!" Molly whispered excitedly to herself, as she put on her favorite pair of aqua blue skinny jeans. "I am going to see my Gilly again!" She squealed.

"Hey Molles. You awake?" It was a text from Deema. "Yup! I can't wait to see you guys again! :). I missed my Deema." Molly typed away, and continued to put on her baby blue polo shirt. "I missed my Molles." Deema texted back, "And I can tell my Molles missed her Gilly.". Molly sighed hopelessly, blushing at the text.

Before she had any time to write back, Her mother called her. "Molly! It's time for breakfast!". Molly rolled her eyes, and replied "Just a sec Mom!".

Molly's oldest sister, Ginger, looked into her doorway and smiled. "Look at my little sister, all grown up." She teased, as Molly put on a pair of plain white socks and converse. "Shut up." Molly replied, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>When Molly looked around the school, a rush of nervousness came over her. Bubbleton High was nothing like it was last year! The freshmans, new seniors, the fact that Avery and her new crew was now attending the school, from previously being expelled from BubbleTucky Achievement Academy for fighting on the last day.<p>

"Where r u :(!" Molly texted Deema frantically. "Look behind u!" Deema texted back.

There they were, Molly's four bestfriends, whom she had been without for the whole summer. And her boyfriend..

"You're here!" Molly rushed over to them, looking at all the mean girl faces walking past her.

"I missed my Molly." Gil said, putting his arm around Molly's shoulders. "I missed her hair." Deema remarked. Over the summer, Molly cut her hair to her shoulders.

"Thanks for the support, Dee." Molly told Deema sarcastically. She looked over at Nonny and Oona. They weren't speaking. As a matter of fact, they just had blank looks on their faces, looking ahead.

"Everything alright?" Goby had asked them, apparently reading Molly's mind. Nonny and Oona looked at him in panic and nodded silently.

"Are you sure?" Deema had asked. All six friends had their own relationshipss with one another. Deema and Goby were dating once again, and Molly and Gil and Oona and Nonny had a steady relationship.

"I am sure. We're fine." Oona replied calmly, Nonny nodding in response. "Alrighty then." Gil said, looking at the two in suspicion.

Eversince summer had started, Molly had started to notice that Oona and Nonny started acting weird. They didn't really talk at all anymore, they didb't hang out with them or their families anymore, and they only hung out with each other. Oona didn't even want to be in Science Camp. She only went because she didn't want to be in BubbleTucky without Nonny. Molly found it..._ weird_.

"How was Science Camp Oona?" Deema teased her. Everyone in their group of friends knew Oona didn't really want to go. That is how close they are. They all knew everything about each other. But apparently, they didn't know too much about Oona and Nonny. Which upset Molly because they weren't the type of people to be so secretive.

Oona shot Deema a sharp look. In response, Deema signaled that she had "Surrendered". Molly laughed. Her friends just _knew _each other like that.

"So what do you guys have first period?" Gil asked, changing the subject awkwardly, "I have Social Studies with Mr. Gibbons.".

"Social Studies." Molly.

"ELA." Goby and Deema.

"Honors Math." Nonny and Oona.

"_Honors?_" Goby said in disbelief, "Well sucks to be you. More classmates, more work. I am good with ELA.". Goby put an arm around Deema and smiled at her. Eversince they got back together, they had been really close. Like _really_.

The first bell rang. The students went to their lockers to unpack before lunch on the first day of school. "To make things easier." Said no one.

"Bye!" All six friends reported to their first destination. Social Studies with Mr. Gibbons, ELA with Mrs. Bon, and Honors Math with Mr. Riley and Mr. Shane.

* * *

><p><em>Social Studies, First Period, Room 207.<em>

"Today..." Mr. Gibbons's boring, monotonous voice dragged on. For the first time in Molly's 15 innocent years of living, she was ready to fall asleep right then and there!

Molly looked over to her partner. Melanie Peterson, also known as "Booger Butt.". Last year, a senior caught Melanie sticking her hand up her nose then in her pants when she was alone in the Science room. Gross, I know.

"As if this day could get any worse." Melanie muttered, the first full sentence Molly ever heard her blurt out. After the whole rumor thing, Melanie lost all her friends _and _voice. Molly felt bad, but there was nothing she could do.. This was highschool, afterall.

"Hey, Molly." Someone tapped her shoulder. It couldn't be Gil, since he was all the way in the back of the room. Molly turned around.

it was not Gil. It was Chloe, the leader of the Marys, the most popular girlsin the school, alongside the Rebels (Avery's stupid crew. They were already known from afterschool fights and Facebook.).

"Yes?" The tired Molly tried to sound as nice as she could. "Here's an invitation to my party on Saturday. Take your other friends too, and your _boyfriend_." Background laughter from the three other Marys: Anne McGibbert, Vivica Roberts and Elliot Rivera.

"Sure.." Molly replied, having a hint of suspicion in her voice. Molly took the invitatio and turned back around. She looked at it. On the front it said: To Molly, Gil, Goby, Deem, Oona, Nonny~. Typical Mary style.

Melanie stared at Molly with curious all over her face. After ten seconds, Molly got tired.

"_**What Booger Butt?!**_" Molly hissed, covering her mouth a second after. She regretted it. Melanie looked away, her whole face turning red. Background laughter. From everyone except Gil and Mr. Gibbons. Gil looked at her in disappointment and narrowed his eyes. Molly sighed.

This was going to be a _long_ year.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! If there are spelling mistakes, sorry, I am on mt IPhone. The next chapter will be about Goby and Deema in ELA! With a certain someone. Look out for it!<strong>

**Bye-Cha-Ko'**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I know, I know I've been inactive alot lately. This is really rare for me, but... I have WRITERS' BLOCK! No... This sucks. I have changed up my ideas for both G&G and Glory Days so the order of the chapters have been changed. Also, look out for Guppies x Guppies: Rated M and Secrets of Oona, which will be heading your way soon!**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: HIM.<p>

_Second Period, Enviornmental Club, Room 307_

Oona shook nervously. Not only was this her only class without Nonny, this was also her only class with... _him. __Whatever you do Oona, _She thought, _Just avoid him._

But it was hard to avoid a boy like HIM. Obnoxious, Careless, Rebellious, Annoying. People like him were hard to avoid at all mean.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Rob. I know a few of you had me last year, but for those who didn't, I would like to say: Welcome to Enviornmental Club, where we learn about Earth and all of it's beautiful sources." Mr. Rob had preached. Mr. Rob was an... _ interesting _teacher. Gray hair, despite only being 26 (He dyed it that way to let out his "Inner Rob".), Blue-gray eyes, circular glasses, and a huge, thin nose. Not the most...attractive teacher, we could say.

"Right Oona?" When Mr. Rob called her name, she jumped and mentally cursed at hin. "Right." Oona replied with gritted teeth, avoiding Jacob, who was staring her down.

"Today, you will each form a group of three, and we will go outside to study insects." Mr. Rob instructed as he struggled to put on his huge jacket.

"Hey Oona, want to be my partner?" Mattie Imani, Goby's cousin, asked. "Sure. But who is going to be out third wing?" Oona asked, hppping that Mattie would not bring up him by all means. Mattie had this petty school girl crush on him. Sick.

"How about... _Jacob?_" Mattie whispered, giggling. Oona flinched at the sound of his name. "Nope. No way. I am _not _working with him." Oona told her quickly. Luckily, he was already in a group of three.

"Okay. How about... Kaitlyn Freeman?" Mattie suggested, speaking up. Kaitlyn was socially lost, she had no friend, and 75% of the school found her disgraceful and disgusting. Oona and Mattie were not one of those people.

"Fine." Oona sighed. Mattie literally skipped over to her and in no time, Kaitlyn joined the group. Oona smiled sadly as Mattie's energeticness and happiness. She remembered when she used to be that energetic and happy. Now she was just silent and kept to herself. All because of that _stupid_ summer party.

* * *

><p>"Well that was quite an Adventure outside today, wasn't it?" Mr. Rob asked stupidly as the students entered the classroom once again. No one responded to him.<p>

Oona looked at the clock. Five minutes of class left. Then she would be in Music Class with all five of her bestfriends and no... HIM.

Suddenly, a note landed on Oona's desk. Oona had a look of suspicion in her eyes as she opened the note.

_Still mad?_

Oona groaned. It was from _him_. She crumpled it up and threw it on the ground, not bothering to respond to him.

A new desk landed on Oona's desk. She rolled her eyes and opened it.

_Why are you still with Nonny tho?_

**_Who I choose to be with is really none of your concern._**

_Don't you want a faithful boyfriend?_

Oona paused. What did he mean by that? Either he was trying to get to her, or Nonny was hiding something from her..

Without a responding to his last message, Oona crumpled up the paper and threw it back at him.

Little did Oona know, HIM was grinning, knowing the message was sinking in. Now she would know the _truth _about her so-called "boyfiend."

If there was one thing HIM was good at, it was being succesful in causing drama. Very succesful.

* * *

><p>"Hey wait up!" HIM's voice called from behind as the class exited the room for third period.<p>

Oona started to pick up the pace, knowning that she would have to go all the way down to the ground floor to reach the music room.

"_Leave me alone!_" Oona screamed as she ran down the stairs, eventually bumping into Nonny, who was leaving the second floor from French.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Nonny asked, seeing that Oona was clearly in a rush. Oona give him a sheepish smile and walked past him, making her way to the music room.

Leaving Nonny behind. Confused and alone.

* * *

><p><strong>And... Scene! That is all for Chapter two! I know it is pretty short but... longer chapters will come out! It is NOT the end of the world, people!<strong>

**Two things: HIM A.K.A Jacob Mason will be playing a major role in this fanfiction! Especially with Oona and Nonny. **

**Also, G&G's events are based on two books: Before I fall and Speak. So, credit to the authors.**

**Bye-cha-ko!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The awaited chapter three is here! It has been nearly three weeks, and I don't like making people wait!**

**Now this chapter goes into detail of what happened with Oona and 'HIM' (Jacob). So, I suggest, if you are reading this with a sibling under that age 11, please, don't let this read this! It doesn't say exactly what happened, but still! Just giving ya a warning!**

**Let's Begin!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Remembering<p>

_Afterschool, Bubbleham Mall_

"I am_ not_ going to that party!" Oona protested, trying to get out of Deema's grip. The girls were at Bubbleham Mall, which was two miles away from Bubbletucky, shopping for clothes for the Mary party. Oona felt queasy. She didn't want to go to the party! Didn't her "friends" understand that?

"Why not? It'll be fun!" Deema was the main person trying to persuade Oona into coming. _Maybe it will help her open up more, _Deema thought. "Yeah, for _you_." Oona mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Stop being such a sour puss Oona!" Molly joined in on the persuasion game, looking at a lavender spaghetti strap dress for Oona. Oona sighed, and eventually, she gave in. Only so her Molly and Deema could stop pestering her so much. They were obviously oblivious to her mixed feelings.

Oona thought about Nonny. This time, he would stay by her side. Right? He wouldn't start an argument with **HIM**. He wouldn't walk out unexpectedly out of anger because of **HIM**. He wouldn't leave her with **HIM**. He would _never_ let that happen again. Right?

"I said I'll go, but the last thing I am going to wear is some _stupid dress_." Oona snapped, and stormed off to the 'Casual Department'. Deema and Molly exchanged confused looks. Her anger was unexpected. It was not like Oona at all. Something was up.

* * *

><p>"Alright Oona, tell us what's up. You've been acting differently lately and we are concerned for you." Molly addressed Oona as the three friends walked out of the mall and headed to Deema's mother's black SUV. Oona's eyes darted to the ground. She couldn't tell them <em>yet<em>. Even though they technically are her close friends and she could trust them with just about anything, she felt that she couldn't tell them yet. They would freak out, blow things out of proportion. That was the last thing Oona wanted. She wanted everyone to just keep it _cool_; Something that she felt that only she and Nonny were capable of.

"Is everything alright Oonie?" Deema asked, concern taking over her confused emotions. Oona jumped after hearing Deema call her "Oonie". She hadn't been called that in a long time. A long, long time. It felt like years, almost.

Oona sighed and nodded, looking in the opposite direction of her friends. But Deema knew that she was lying. However, she did not want to say anything else. Obviously, whatever it was, she was not comfortable with.

* * *

><p>Oona looked in the mirror and sighed. She hated this. She hated every part of it. She didn't want to go to some stupid Mary party. Nonny didn't want to, either. But their "friends" were forcing them to anyway. Probably to fit in.<p>

Why was everyone's main concern "fitting in"? You should be comfortable with yourself and you should never let someone who truly does not care about you take all the good things about life away. Even though most teenagers would do just about anything for their obnoxious, ungrateful friends and they do not want to let them down, they should be their own person. Unfortunately, that was hard for some people. After all, this was a turning point in your life.

Suddenly, the memories came back to her.

_Just breathe_, Oona told herself, _Just breathe_.

But she couldn't relax herself. She started panicking. Hallucinating. Remembering. Sobbing. She was _lost_. She was lost in a cold, dark, lonely world. A world where it was impossible to find the light.

He grabbed her. Insluted her. Kissed her. She tried to resist. She cried for help. He laughed. He covered her mouth. Slapped her. Punched her. Then the rest was gone. Oona had gone unconcious.

Remembering that day wasn't easy. Especially since instead of getting real help, like the police or a counselor, you told your boyfriend. Who couldn't take it all away. Who couldn't defeat it. Who surrendered to it.

The situation was hopeless.** HE** would win either way. He was crazy enough to actually like being locked in a cold, dark room alone.

Oona fell to the ground and began to sob even more. She was alone. And there was light now. She was _home_.

"Are you okay?" Oona looked up to see Nonny, who was giving her a sincere look. He wiped her tears away and smiled, making her smile too. Oh, how much she loved his beautiful smile! Whenever she was around Nonny, all her worries would wash away. Until her negative side would get back on it's feet and attack her again. But she wasn't worried about this now. She was with him. That was all that mattered to her at the moment.

"I am not letting you go to that_ stupid_ party. You are too hurt." Nonny made up his mind, before she could protest that Molly and Deema would get worried and, after they find out that she decided that she would not go, mad. Instead, she gave a full hearted smile, and buried her face in his chest.

And they sat there. Remembering. Without a single fear.

* * *

><p>"Kids? Is everything alright in there?" To this very day, Oona <em>still<em> lived with Lynda, Javis and Nonny. Even after eigth grade, in which they found out that the two had a steady relationship. They didn't even mind.

Oona woke up, to the sight of Javis poking his head in the door. Oona looked up at the ceiling, realizing that the two had literally fallen asleep in each other's arms, on the floor. She giggled at the sight of it all.

Eventually, Nonny woke up. He didn't do much or say much, just rubbed his eyes and combed his hair with his fingers. Javis smiled at the two. _Such a happy couple_. Well, that's what he thinks. Because every happy couple has an issue that sometimes, is hard to solve.

But from now on, there will be better days. Or will there?

* * *

><p><strong>And... Scene! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**Also, huge shout out to_ AUTHORGIRL12_ and _PRINCESS_ CAVEIA1234, who I happen to be very close with. They are my Draft Buddies (Well, which means, I give them previews of my stories before I actually publish them XD.). Their stories are really great, so please check them out!**

**Bye-cha-ko!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait on updating. I know I should be more active but... School's calling! Plus, I have exams coming up of this week, so... Addy's a busy girl (Unfortunately.)! But I'll try my hardest for you guys, okay?**

**I am still thinking about whether I should leave or not... So just bear with me, okay? **

**Shoutout to Authorgirl12, who helped me during my times of Writers' Block, and gave me an idea for this chapter! Love ya!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Party<p>

**"HIM" P.O.V**

Everyone was dancing, partying, having the time of my life. See, I would be having the time of my life right now as well, if I didn't have to look for a certain someone. For the last 20 minutes, I've been searching through rooms, asking random nerds if they knew where she was at. All the same answer:_"No"_.

Then, finally I found the perfect answer. _Her friends_. And one reason why it was the perfect answer was because... They were right in front of me.

Putting on my "pretty boy" smile, and swinging my bang to the left, I approached the girls.

Well, this will be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>DEEMA P.O.V<strong>

I knew something was going to go down the minute Jacob had approached us. One, because he had a huge fight with Nonny in the summer, and Two, he just doesn't approach Molly and I like that.

Before he can say anything, I speak up. "What do _you_ want, Jacob?" I snap. Molly nudges my arm, because manners are always her thing, no matter who she's dealing with. Jacob smirks and chuckles, pushing his bangs away from his eyes. As if he's making an impression.

"Relax," Jacob said with a suspicious tone of voice, "I just wanted to ask my _friends_ something.". _Friends?!_ You never even talk to us! This was definitely going to be a funny night.

"I bet this is interesting." I whisper to Molly, crossing my arms. Now my attention was directed to Jacob. "Make it quick.". Jacob sighs, as if he's saying _"I don't know why you're acting like this."_. Which is flippin' hilarious, because I bet you that he doesn't even know my last name.

"Well-" Before Idiot Boy can continue, Goby and Gil are back from a one-on-one conversation. "Hey, what's going on?" Goby says, his voice calmer than ever. Which is surprising. That conversation must have been deep.

I can literally feel Jacob jump right out of his skin in fear. Everyone, even Molly, looked at me expectantly, as if I was going to have to be the one to explain the whole fiasco. Wait... I was.

"Our _friend_ had something he'd like to ask us." I gave Jacob The Eye, urging him to ask the question already. "Uh... Do you know where Oona is? I need to talk to her about the environment Club." Jacob finally speaks up. He sounds **pathetic**. Why would you want to talk to your 'worse enemy's' girlfriend. To do something vile, right?

The four of us - Molly, Gil, Goby, and me - look at each other. How should we answer him? She's not here? She is out with her family? Molly decides to be the one to give him his answer.

"She went out with her family for the weekend." Molly replied sweetly, as if Jacob is not a school bully and an idiot. But this is Molly we're talking about. She's kind, somewhat sensitive, and caring. , at times she can get cynical and aggressive.

As Jacob turns around to walk away in defeat, I snicker "He's mad because he can't have Oona.".

Probably one of the worst decisions I've ever made.

* * *

><p><strong>HIM P.O.V<strong>

I hear every last word. Every. last. word. Before I can control my anger, I have a handful of her hair in my hand. She begins to punch, kick, and scream at me, but I remain motionless, still with her hair in my hand.

Probably one of the worst decisions I've ever made, because her _boyfriend_ is there.

Without even saying a word, he swings at me, and within seconds, knocks me to the ground. The others are too drunk to actually help me out, however, they saw the whole event. I wonder if anyone really important will remember this, and will spread it around the school within an hour or so. _Typical high schoolers_.

Although I'm "knocked out" on the ground, I can hear Goby whisper under his breath the word _"Bastard"_. I'm assuming that he and his friends went off somewhere, because by the time I am back on my feet, they are no where to be found.

* * *

><p><strong>DEEMA P.O.V<strong>

Of course, there's a lecture awaiting me. "Deema, you shouldn't have done that. See the trouble you've got yourself into?" Molly scolds me, while she helps fix my hair. I told you.

In response, I give her a harsh sigh, signaling that I really don't want to talk. Not due to the fact that a boy literally tried to harm me because of simple words, but because my boyfriend's pissed. He sits on the edges of the bathtub, cursing to himself with his hands covering his face, while Gil tries to comfort him. He's really a great friend.

About five minutes later, I tell Molly and Gil to step out of the bathroom so I can have a private conversation with Goby. I don't know _how_ to even start it. For the first two minutes alone, I just rub circles on his back, as a form of comforting him.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with you," Goby faces me, with a smile on his face, "You're just... out of control.". I smile back, glad that he's okay. "I know, I get that alot.". I laugh and give him a peck on the lips. Pretty soon, he's laughing too.

"So what were you and Gil talking about earlier?" I finally ask, after a moment of lovely bonding. I see his smile disappear, and form into a frown. He looks away, replying "Nothing.". Before I can apologize for bringing up the topic, Goby gets up and walks out of the bathroom, leaving me alone.

And I hated to be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>GOBY P.O.V<strong>

_"I think you should be honest with her. Just tell her."_. You see, it wasn't that simple. Yeah, tell my girlfriend, who somewhat despises my mother due to her being very strict and unfair to Deema, that my mother has breast cancer. It's not that easy. It's never easy.

I know how Deema would take it. She'd most likely be emotionless with it, not even bothering to comfort me or go to visit her at the hospital. And even if it seem slike she's being a bad girlfriend, that wouldn't be the case. She just doesn't want to get too connected, too caught up in her emotions, because she feels that doing just that would actually cause the individual to pass away.

I don't need her worrying about this. I don't need her knowing about this at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Two important subjects that will be featured in the story: Jacob vs. The Group and Goby's mother's breast cancer. Yes, there are alot of events going on in this story, but that is kind of how I want to carry on the story. Each friend having something hard that they need to deal with. We already know Oona's and Goby's so far.<strong>

**And once again, I am sorry for the long wait. But I've been falling into depression a little, and I have been taking counseling. So please, bear with my tight schedule.**

**Bye-cha-ko!**


End file.
